The Call
by Ms A. Potter Black
Summary: Fiquei admirando-o dormir por algum tempo. Tive inveja por um segundo da sua tranqüilidade. E enfim lembrei-me da nossa situação


Acordei cedo, muito antes de o sol nascer. Olhei para o meu pequeno bebê dormindo inocentemente no seu berço de madeira ao lado da minha cama. Alisei suas gordas bochechas rosadas, passei a mão por seus rebeldes fios negros de cabelo. Fui para sala e olhei o meu homem, também dormindo despojadamente no sofá. Seus cabelos mais rebeldes do que normal, seu rosto inchado indicava que havia chorado após a discussão. Fui até ele e tirei os óculos do seu rosto cuidadosamente. Pelo jeito tinha ido dormir tarde. Fiquei admirando-o dormir por algum tempo. Tive inveja por um segundo da sua tranqüilidade. Enfim lembrei-me da nossa situação: não podíamos mais sair de casa. Rodei-a para ver o que faltava. Não havia comida na casa e nem produtos de limpeza.

- Procurando alguma coisa? – sussurrou uma voz triste no meu ouvido, delicadamente, mas me dando um susto enorme.

- James! – repreendi-o, aliviada por ser ele e não a pessoa que tem invadido meus pesadelos toda noite

- Calma, meu amor – disse segurando minha mão – nada vai acontecer.

As lágrimas voltaram aos meus olhos.

- Eu tenho medo. De tudo. Por você, pelo Harry – falei angustiada – e pela pequena Alice – uma pequena ruga formou-se na sua testa - Eu estou grávida, James.

Observei os olhos do meu amado se arregalarem por uns segundos enquanto os meus estavam à beira das lágrimas que eu tentava impedir, para ser mais forte do que aparentava. Para ser forte por ele.

- Você realmente es.. está grávida? – perguntou sorrindo enquanto apalpava minha barriga em busca de alguma elevação.

- Estou James! – falei deixando meus olhos vazarem, finalmente – eu sinto que é uma pequena menina. Alice.

- Alice... – repetiu o nome que eu escolhi tão delicadamente, sua voz deixando o nome ainda mais belo. Chorei ainda mais, como uma mãe desesperada para salvar sua família sabendo que está num beco sem saída.

James me abraçou como nunca havia me abraçado antes. Foi assim que eu soube que ele também não tinha mais esperanças para nós. Seu abraço pela primeira vez não me tranqüilizou.

- James – sussurrei no seu ouvido – Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Lily. Mais que tudo.

- Está cansado, querido – falei acariciando suas escuras olheiras – descanse mais um pouco.

Mesmo eu tendo me esforçado para soar segura, ele me abraçou mais forte, como se eu fosse embora logo.

- Venha comigo, ruivinha – ele me chamou para assistir o nascer do sol.

Ele me abraçou cuidadosamente, me envolvendo com seus braços enquanto eu apoiava meu rosto no seu ombro.

E eu tive medo. Medo de perder tudo que eu tanto amo e ter que viver sem James, sem Harry ou sem Alice. Medo que algo desse errado e que eu não pudesse ver o rosto da minha pequena filha que se desenvolvia no meu ventre. Medo que Pedro fosse um traidor, medo que Você-Sabe-Quem torturasse Sirius ou o Remo. Medo que outros sofressem ou morressem para me salvar. Medo de nunca mais acordar com o cheiro de queimado do café da manhã que James tentara cozinhar para nós. Medo de nunca mais ser chamada de ruivinha pela pessoa me mais amo, pelo pai dos meus dois filhos.

- Eu te amo. Lembre-se disso, Lily – falou James quando os primeiros raios de luz despontaram pelo céu.

Olhei para a janela. E assisti o astro rei aparecer, dominando o mundo.

James puxou minha mão do seu pescoço e a depositou no seu peito sobre seu coração.

- Sente Lily? – sussurrou calorosamente no meu ouvido – ele bate por você.

Puxei a sua mão e imitei seu gesto.

- Sente James? – perguntei olhando nos seus olhos profundos que eu tanto amava – ele bate por você!

- Lily, eu farei tudo para que ele continue batendo por muito tempo, mesmo sem mim – disse implorando aos meus olhos – seja forte. Faça-o bater pelo nosso pequeno Harry. Pela nossa pequena Alice. Diga-os que eu os amo. Muito.

- Eu direi – respondi à sua súplica chorando – eu te amo, James! Não quero te perder!

- Eu também, ruivinha – me abraçou forte, alisando meu cabelo – eu também.

Pessoal, essa fic foi baseada na musica "The Call" da cantora Regina Spektor. Obrigada por lerem! Deixem reviews!

bjs


End file.
